Extraño mundo
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: "Es un mundo extraño, Emma Swan, ¿acaso no lo sabes?" A veces para encontrarte a ti mismo, debes perderte unas cuantas veces... Sólo que con mejor compañía. Family fic.


**AN: **¿saben cuando están hasta el tope de cosas por hacer e igual no las hacen? Sí, creo que sacaré un máster en eso.

La cosa es esta: planeo hacer de esto un "tri-shot" (siéntanse orgullosos, primera vez para mí), ya escribí el segundo (falta corregirlo) y tengo planeado todo el tercero capítulo; las próximas dos semanas serán terribles para mí porque tengo miles de entrega para la uni y bueno, caos, pero de verdad no podía dejar de subir este capítulo que tiene DÍAS ya escrito y editado (y MESES pensado). Me llamaba desde su carpeta. Así que aquí está, otro fic de ONCE sin ser el que quiero escribir: un daddy Charming/Emma… Algún día… Algún día. Mientras tanto, ¡disfruten! Y dejen señales de que estuvieron aquí.

Hasta cuando salga del infierno, perdón, de la uni.

* * *

Lo primero que siente cuando recobra conciencia es frío. Está acostada completamente en el suelo y que si bien no lo supiera, diría que está tirada en la calle principal de Storybrooke en pleno invierno.

En lo que se para nota que tiene las rodillas increíblemente sucias. ¿Quién rayos se pierde y lo primero que hace es pensar en lo sucio que tiene el pantalón? Ella, por supuesto, la que se da cuenta de las cosas más inanes en el momento menos preciso. Quizás sea algo que le quedó de sus días como caza recompensas, quizás.

Analiza su alrededor con cautela, huh, "alrededor". Todo lo que tiene en frente es blanco; todo a su izquierda es blanco, todo a su derecha es blanco. Todo el _maldito_ lugar es blanco. ¿Cómo rayos puede saber cuál es el comienzo y cuál es el fin? Tampoco hay objetos que le puedan dar algún indicio de… Algo.

Se sienta en el piso de nuevo soltando un bufido, porque para ser honestos, no tiene ningún plan de escape y seriamente, está muy cansada para ponerse a inventar; además, no es como que sabe cómo llegó a… Esto. Le avergüenza pensar que hasta hace poco, ¿o acaso es mucho? (¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegó a acá?) se pensaba todo una -con toda modestia- _exitosa_ aventurera.

Había salido con vida del viejo Bosque Encantado (sin contar que había logrado hacer magia, muchas gracias). De la misma manera, había salido sin un rasguño de Nunca Jamás y con su hijo bajo el brazo de vuelta a casa, a Storybrooke. Todo eso se lo debe a las "habilidades" a las que tuvo que recurrir cuando estaba en las calles. Y los trabajadores sociales que trabajaban en su caso decían que si seguía por ese camino no iba a llegar a nada… ¡JA! Miren quién se ríe ahora.

OK, vale, ella no está exactamente riéndose ahora, pero pudiera, si supiera dónde demonios está, y cómo rayos puede volver a su hogar. Esto le pasa por volverse un poco engreída… Sí, claro, "la salvadora". La salvadora que no sabe dónde demonios está. Pronto será como Harry Potter. Pero en vez de ser "el niño que vivió y murió luego y vivió otra vez", será "la salvadora que se salvó, y luego salvó a medio mundo, pero después no se salvó ella"… Se ríe un poco de su propio chiste, pensando que Henry podría ser el único que disfrutaría de su humor no-gracioso, y lo que hace es volverse a entristecer.

Henry. Su pequeño ya no tan pequeño. A los 15, sigue siendo el idealista que conoció en un principio, el idealista que se imaginó sería cuando lo sostuvo por un par de minutos cuando nació. Ahora del mismo tamaño que ella, seguramente esté donde esté, está preparándose para encontrarla y convenciendo a quien pueda escucharlo que encontrarán a su mamá lo más pronto posible porque eso es lo que mejor hacen en su familia, encontrarse. Lo que la lleva a pensar que les dirá a sus padres que cambien de lema, porque el actual está un tanto rayado, y a decir verdad, ya está obstinada de la perdedera y encontradera. Sí, sí, hacen bellos momentos familiares, pero ella prefiriese irse de vacaciones juntos, como personas normales. Claro, no está en ellos ser normales, ¿verdad? Su mamá habla con animales y su papá suele tener conversaciones con su espada mientras la pule. Sí, su espada.

Es por eso que se sentía un poco envalentonada de un tiempo para acá. El ser hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantado puede que te haga eso. Además que el haber transitado por dos mundos paralelos al de ella y salir ilesa le había dado una falsa ilusión que de verdad era algo especial. E incluso algo de experticia… ¿Dónde _rayos_ está?

- Estás en el Limbo, - contesta una voz que cree haberse memorizado hasta el cansancio.

Espera, ¿cómo le contestó si estaba pensando para ella misma?

- Vaya, que para hablar contigo misma tienes mucho de qué hablar.

Sale corriendo a abrazarlo –cosa que sin darse cuenta lo ha convertido en hábito-, pero al no sentir la reciprocidad se aleja un poco.

- ¿Papá?

- Ugh, ¡y pensé que eras inteligente!

La voz, por costumbre, le da una sensación de tranquilidad, pero el tono la deja un poco inquieta. Es altivo, altanero e incluso si a describir se fuese, un poco arrogante. Y sabe de por sí, que ninguna de esas descripciones va con su papá. Aunque sabe que es estúpido, se siente obligada a hacerlo.

_- ¿Cora?_

- ¿Quién?

- Oh, gracias a Dios.

- ¿Dios? ¿De quiénes hablas? Oh, ¡de verdad! ¿A ti es a quién dejaron mi Reino? Desde acá parecías más inteligente.

- ¡Hey! No tienes derecho a insultarme. ¡Y menos pareciéndote a mi papá!

- Mejor dicho, tu papá se parece a mí.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te han contado de mí? Ahora sí me siento herido… Emma.

Sus defensas –las cuales estaban en alerta desde que se despertó- se ponen en máximo nivel y se coloca en posición de resguardo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por qué luces como mi papá?

- Wow, wow. Una pregunta a la vez. De nuevo, _tu papá_ se parece a mí.

- Ok, claro. Te faltan dos.

_- Observante_. Me gusta. No te distraes fácil.

- Llamémosle una habilidad… Nombre. Y cómo me conoces.

- Estamos en el Limbo. Aquí lo sabes todo… O casi todo.

- OK, al menos sé dónde estoy.

- ¿Aliviada?

- Para nada… Tu nombre, antes de que te tenga de cara al suelo.

Sabe que distraerlo, sin atacarlo, es una buena táctica para sacarle información, pero no sabe más cuánto aguantará, porque aunque sabe que con tres patadas lo puede tener inconsciente en segundos (gracias a su madre), hay algo en él que la inquieta (apartando que es idéntico a su padre).

- Te puedes referir a mí como Su Alteza.

- ¿Perdón?

- Su Alteza. ¿Acaso el golpe te dejó algo sorda?

- Huh.

- OK, algo te tiene que pasar, porque nadie puede ser tan est-

- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

El brillo en los ojos de él le hace entender que por fin ella está siguiendo su paso.

- Debo estar dormida, debo estar dormida, debo estar dormida…

- Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿vas a dudar de esto?

- Oh, rayos. Oh, _rayos_.

- Vamos, Emma. Acércate, haz una reverencia y saluda al tío James.


End file.
